In Your Dreams
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot. “If you’re going to have dreams like that,” she told him, eyes narrowing into icy slits. “Then at least have the decency to enjoy them at home.” Pre-Blackmail, one-sided GhVi.


**Title: **In Your Dreams  
**Disclaimer: **Hey, maybe Toriyama's willing to make a trade. I've got caaaandyyyy...  
**Rating: **R ( M ) – Maybe this is PG-13 ( T ), at worst, but I'm not taking chances.  
**Spoilers:** Nuh uh, have _that_ talk with your parents.

**Summary:** OneShot. "If you're going to have dreams like _that_," she told him, eyes narrowing into icy slits. "Then at least have the decency to enjoy them at _home_." Pre-Blackmail, one-sided GhVi.

This is what you get for sleeping in class, kids.

* * *

"Gohan...kun..."

Gods, she was gorgeous, particularly when she was splayed out beneath him. Or on top of him. Or...well, in any position, really. Either way, he preferred the ones that allowed him a perfect view of her eyes.

"Gohan-kun..."

He could tell, by the half-lidded gaze she had fixed on his face, that she was enjoying this experience as much as he. He couldn't stop himself from staring right back and reveling in the way her lids lowered with every jolt of pleasure.

"Gohan-kun...!"

He wanted to kiss her again before it was all over, but knew she would complain if he slowed his pace. Even though he was on top, she was in charge. And he would give her anything she wanted...

"Gohan-kun!"

Almost..._almost_...

"_Gohan-kun_!"

There!

"Videl-san..."

"_Would you wake up already_?"

Gohan was jarred awake as his body fell out from under him and he collapsed to the floor, rudely jerked out of his dreamworld when his head bounced against the linoleum tile. Ouch...that was at least mildly painful.

Lifting his throbbing head away from the ground with caution, the demi-Saiyan genius chanced a quick glance in the direction he assumed the assault had come from. As he did so, four words reverberated around in his mind on continuous loop; '_Please don't be her...please don't be her...please don't be her..._'

Crap. He was in trouble.

An unamused (and slightly red-faced) Videl was towering over his felled form looking very much like she intended him bodily harm. Knowing her, she probably did. "If you're going to have dreams like _that_," she told him, eyes narrowing into icy slits. "Then at least have the decency to enjoy them at _home_."

Double crap. He was _really_ in trouble!

Quickly, Gohan decided it was time to play dumb (something Krillen told him he was very good at when he wanted to be). Sitting up fully, he spread what he hoped was an unconcerned grin across his face and asked, "Wh-What dream is that, Videl-san?"

Gohan could have sworn that her face turned purple for a split second before responding, "You know, the one you were just having. _About_ _me_."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about, Videl-san! I wasn't dreaming about you, don't be silly!" Gohan followed up this untruthful statement with a laugh and a nervous rub to the back of his neck.

"Oh?" Videl replied, forking a skeptical eyebrow at him. Lowering the gaze featured so prominently in his fantasies to his lap, she didn't have to say anything more. Her eyes lingered there for a couple of long seconds before raising back up to his face, looking slightly glazed.

Sometime in the interim, Gohan had the presence of mind to cover up the evidence of his imagined tryst with his school bag. Under the scrutiny of her wilting glare, however, he was certain that he wouldn't need to hide it for much longer.

"Don't even try it, Poindexter," a mocking voice said with a sharp, barking laugh. It was Sharpener and he was showcasing a mocking smile over Videl's right shoulder. "You were _moaning_ her name. It was pretty obvious what was going on in that nerd-brain of yours."

As Gohan felt his face blaze hot with the intensity of his humiliation, Videl elbowed the intrusive Sharpener in the gut. "Shut up," she commanded, her cheeks pinker than Gohan had previously witnessed them.

"I don't think it's such a big deal, Videl-chan," the most understanding member of their group – Erasa – coaxed. "I think it's flattering."

"Then he can dream about _you_ next," replied Videl, crossing her arms beneath her bosom as she shifted her glare in her friend's direction. Knowing that he was already in enough danger as it was, Gohan moved his gaze upwards and away from the temptation. "In the meantime, he'd better know what's good for him and leave me the hell out of them."

Winking at Gohan, Erasa said, "Oh, he won't have to_ dream _about me..."

Gohan didn't particularly like the sound of that and gulped.

"Then again, maybe I'm just not his type. Ever thought about having a little recreational fun, Videl-chan?" the blonde girl teased, nudging Videl in the ribs with a gentle elbow.

"Not even in my wildest dreams," Videl retorted, looking as flushed as Gohan felt. "Let's go home, Erasa-chan. The bell rang five minutes ago."

Grabbing Erasa by the wrist, the pigtailed champion of justice led her away from the scene of embarrassment, taking one long step over Gohan in the process. For a few precious seconds, the podunk nerd-boy got a censored glimpse of what he saw on a nightly basis after closing his eyes. Even in reality, he wasn't disappointed.

Largely ignoring his view of Erasa (which was nothing that he couldn't see on any given day of the week considering she was wearing pants), Gohan flopped back down onto the floor and fixed a blank, weary stare on the divvied expanse of plaster above. Luckily, Sharpener seemed to have taken his leave through the other end of their row, allowing the demi-Saiyan genius an unobstructed view of ceiling tile. '_What a day..._'

In the distance, he could still hear Erasa and Videl chattering about him. "Oh, c'mon, Videl-chan! What's wrong with a bit of harmless fantasy?"

Videl nearly shouted an angry retort. "I don't want to be what some pervert's thinking about when he's spanking the monkey! That's just..._eugh_..."

"'Spanking the monkey'?" Erasa repeated with a laugh. "Where'd you get that one...?"

"Who cares? Point is, I don't want some guy that takes his pants off on the _school roof _thinking stuff like that about me! Especially not in public." ( 1 )

"You could, yanno, fulfill his fantasies for him. I'll bet you'd both enjoy it..."

The last thing Gohan heard as the two girls (presumably) exited the classroom was Videl's offended response; "Oh, right, in his _dreams_, maybe!"

'_Every night..._'

— — —

**Footnotes:**

( 1 ) Totally random mention of the episode "Gohan's First Date" in which Videl mistakenly thinks that Angela (Gohan's "date") saw him in his underwear on the roof. It's a little complicated to explain the whole of the situation, so go find the episode and watch it if you're unfamiliar with it. I'll bet it's on YouTube somewhere or, if all else fails, ShadowMajin claims to have links to DBZ episodes on his profile.

—

**Author's Notes: **Geeze, you'd think I'd work on some of the ideas listed in my profile under "coming soon," wouldn't you? To be fair, I am writing them (slowly, but surely), but most of them are multi-chapter and, thus, take a bit more time.

Hey, out of curiosity, which of the ideas in my "coming soon" section are you guys most interested in seeing? I've got my own favorites, but I'd like to know what y'all think.

Back to this fic: Who can spot the absolutely awful pun that I included? Whoever guesses right gets brownie points! **n.n**

Ooh, hey, I just noticed something: this is the only M-rated fic in my entire profile. Nifty!

Un-beta'd. Self-edited.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel_


End file.
